Words Left Unsaid
by Wolflover235
Summary: "There's something I need to talk to you about." Lucifer managed. It was silent for the longest time. But before Chloe could speak up about it, he took a deep breath, seeming a little agitated. "Actually. No, there's something I need to do." Takes place after episode 15 of season 2.


_**A/N: Wow. I haven't written in less than a month and I already feel like I haven't written in ages.**_

 _ **Episode 14 I wanted to make a one-shot, but ran short on time and ideas.**_

 _ **Episode 15, yeah I needed to make one.**_

 _ **(This will take place after the episode).**_

* * *

 _I've heard it all so many times_

 _I still try to believe_

 _But you give it away, with the words you don't say_

 _There's so much said in empty words_

 _ **Empty Words By: Blackmore's Night**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Chloe laid with Trixie in her bed until she was asleep.

Today was an eventful day, for both of them. Once again, her daughter was involved in her case. No thanks to Lucifer.

Although, if he hadn't done what he did, Chloe wouldn't have learned the secret that Trixie had so well kept from her.

It concerned her. Even made her feel guilty.

Trixie was right, she did almost die, and being a cop came with that risk every day. Even today.

After a little while longer, before she herself would fall asleep on the small bed, Chloe stood, careful not to wake her. Turning out the lights, before leaving the room.

Once she was out, she took another deep breath. What a day.

As she made her way to the kitchen, she was suddenly brought out of her reverie by an unexpected visitor in the kitchen.

"Lucifer! Do you ever knock?!" Chloe gasped out.

"Sorry for startling you, Detective, I..." He trailed off.

Chloe took a few minutes to look him over, he looked miserable. And she knew miserable.

"Is... Everything ok?" Chloe asked.

"Yes... Well, no, but..."

Okay, he was definitely a mess for some reason.

"There's something I need to talk to ou about." Lucifer managed.

Chloe slowly nodded, unsure if she was going to like what he was going to say.

It was silent for the longest time. But before Chloe could speak up about it, he took a deep breath, seeming a little agitated.

"Actually. No, there's something I need to _do."_

Suddenly, he was advancing towards her, closing the distance between them.

Then, Chloe became overwhelmed with the feel of his lips against hers.

Her brain froze for the longest time, although part of her was telling her she needed to push him away.

Slowly, that thought faded.

He was pulling her closer, his lips were gentle, cautious, but determined. As if waiting for further permission.

Then, the feelings she had pushed down for the last few weeks came back to the surface.

When she kissed him back, it quickly progressed from there.

All Chloe could feel, smell and taste was Lucifer. And she loved it.

Lucifer was slowly moving her backwards, suddenly raising her up until she elt herself reach the surface of the kitchen counter, where he trapped her there, a hand fisting into her hair, continueing to deepen the kiss.

Chloe moved closer to him, nearing the edge of the counter, only to wrap her legs around his body that had her trapped.

Her arms wrapped around him, pulling against his short dark hair, as if trying to pull him closer, if that were possible.

Lucifer's other hand was exploring her shirt, tempted to slip it under and-

"Well. That was an interesting case we did today. We made a-" Maze's voice was quickly growing closer, until she came into the room, coming to an abrupt halt.

They had pulled away at the nick of time, but their position still remained, which told her everything.

"...Oh... Well then, I'm going to just go... Out. There... Bye." Maze said as she slowly made her way to the door.

She seemed eager to get out of there, but they could still see the smirk in her eyes.

It was silent for a few minutes, even after they were alone again.

"Um... What was that?" Lucifer asked, "I forgot to ask what Maze was doing at that case today."

Chloe stared at him for a minute, still trying to recover from the moment ten seconds ago. "Oh... Um, she just kinda showed up. I was sort of going undercover at the school to find the suspect, and... Well, the school attendant was going on about parents and how I was single... But-"

"Bloody hell. She didn't." Lucifer finished, disgusted, but more enraged at the thought.

 _Oh._ He and Maze were going to have words when he was through here.

"Anyway... What were you doing here? I mean, besides..." Chloe trailed off.

"Um, right, I... Wanted to tell you about Candy."

Chloe stared at him incredulously.

That familiar burning sensation coming from the pit of her stomach, and quite possible that veing appeared on her neck that Maze had mentioned.

"Really? Wow. What a buzz kill, Lucifer." She exclaimed.

"No, just listen to me, okay? I haven't been very open with you, and... Just let me explain." Lucifer pleaded.

Chloe sighed, if she wasn't still trapped on the counter, she'd probably be kicking him out of the house. "Fine. Talk."

Lucifer copied her sigh, he had to do this.

"Candy, isn't my wife. She was nothing, it was just a... Fling." He tried to find the right words.

"A fling? So getting married is your definition of a fling?" Chloe asked.

"No. We were not married, it was a setup. I... You're not going to believe me when I tell you, but..."

"Try me." Chloe crossed her arms, a big part of her wanted to hear the end of this one.

Lucifer was quiet for a few minutes, before taking another deep breath.

"I left because I was... Scared of what we were becoming. I was worried it wasn't real. That you weren't real, any of this. And you only know me as Lucifer Morningstar, a prideful owner of Lux with strange crime solving skills. You don't know who... Or want to believe who I really am, and you've never backed down from me, and just recently I thought you were being manipulated... So, I tried to make those feelings disappear. You've come so far, Chloe, and I was worried that I would ruin you." Lucifer finished, letting out all these emotions were relieving but stressful at the same time. He was worried for the consequences.

Chloe didn't say anything for a long time. Seeming deep in thought.

 _He thought he would... Because...-_

That. Angered her.

"Lucifer..." She trailed off, if he was being open, so should she, "You know what. You _did_ ruin me. When you left for two weeks without a trace or explanation, just... Dropped off the face of the earth. Your fears made me think there was something I did wrong, that you didn't care about me anymore-"

"Detective-"

"Then, you prove my suspicions by coming back with a woman you barely knew, and I'm suddenly thrown in the shadows... Do you know how much you hurt me?" Chloe asked.

"I..." Lucifer managed quietly, "Chloe I never wanted you to-"

"Then why? Why can't you understand that I love you...-" Chloe broke off, she hadn't meant to let that out yet.

It was silent again between them.

Chloe hastily wiped her left cheek that she just now realized was wet with tears. She had to get out of here.

She tried to slide off the counter, but Lucifer only closed the distance again, leaving her body to press into his.

Their faces were so close together, but neither made a move.

Their eyes were trapped in one another, they were both hurting.

Lucifer, because he could feel the pain through her eyes.

His hand gently ran through the strands of her hair, while also wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Before he knew what he was doing, their lips were brushing together lightly.

If this was wrong, why did it feel so right?

Their kiss deepened again, as if nothing had ever interrupted them.

"I love you too." He whispered without his knowledge.

"Then don't leave me again." Chloe managed against his lips, her hands gripping the hem of his shirt.

 _Never._

Before she could move his shirt, he lifted her again, escorting her to her bedroom, being sure to close the door behind him.

He sat on the bed first, with her on top of him, and he briefly broke the kiss.

"Are you sure, Detective?" He managed. He had to be sure.

Chloe didn't answer him. She moved back a little, only to take her own shirt off, tossing it somewhere on the floor.

Lucifer swallowed, his self control fading by the second.

"Are you?" Chloe retorted, straddling his lap.

 _Yes._

She brought her lips to his again, showing her eagerness by moving against him, locking her hands into his hair.

 _Bloody hell._

This was it. She was his.

His hands gripped her waist, and soon had her pressed down into the bed.

Their loss of clothing became a blur.

The only thing felt was lips and hands and pure love.

Why hadn't they done this sooner?

Right, Lucifer was being a coward.

Especially towards Chloe.

The intimate moment ended faster than they wanted, but still left them satisfied.

Chloe and Lucifer lay side by side on the bed, slowly recovering.

"Detective. I'm sorry. For how I've made you feel lately. I never want to hurt you." Lucifer told her, his guilt still caught in the back of his head.

Chloe moved around next to him, until she was curled against him, "It's ok. I just... I can't lose you."

Lucifer glanced down at her, wrapping an arm around her assuringly. "You won't."

As he felt her drift off to sleep, he stay awake, lost in his own thoughts.

thinking about how he never wanted to leave this moment. Never wanted to leave her.

"Not ever." He whispered mostly to himself, before he too found sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay. Not the best one-shot I've done. I got stuck multiple times The beginning went as planned, but as for their talk, I was writing and erasing, rewriting and erasing. Then I had a hard time finding a stopping place.**_

 _ **I still liked it.**_

 _ **So, hope you enjoyed. Maybe see you next week. Depending on how it plays out.**_

 _ **Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
